drakeandjoshfandomcom_es-20200214-history
SIDA
El sida (de SIDA, acrónimo de síndrome de inmunodeficiencia adquirida, en inglés AIDS), es una enfermedad que afecta a los humanos infectados por el VIH (virus de inmunodeficiencia humana). Se dice que una persona padece de sida cuando su organismo, debido a la inmunodepresión provocada por el VIH, no es capaz de ofrecer una respuesta inmune adecuada contra las infecciones que aquejan a los seres humanos. Se dice que esta infección es incontrovertible. Cabe destacar la diferencia entre estar infectado por el VIH y padecer de sida. Una persona infectada por el VIH es seropositiva, y pasa a desarrollar un cuadro de sida cuando su nivel de linfocitos T CD4 (que son el tipo de células a las que ataca el virus) desciende por debajo de 200 células por mililitro de sangre. El VIH se transmite a través de los fluidos corporales (tales como sangre, semen, secreciones vaginales y leche materna). El Día mundial de la lucha contra el SIDA se celebra el 1 de diciembre. La Real Academia Española (RAE) recoge la palabra sida en la vigésima segunda edición de su diccionario,Sida, en Diccionario de la lengua española, 22.ª edición (2001), Real Academia Española por lo cual puede ser utilizada en minúsculas y en mayúsculas.Acrónimo, en Diccionario panhispánico de dudas (2005), Real Academia Española. El uso de minúsculas es recomendado por la Organización Panamericana de la Salud, agencia de salud de Naciones Unidas para las Américas.http://www.paho.org/English/AD/FCH/AI/HIVLANGUAGE.PDFTerminología relacionada con el VIH: actualización 2006 de la OPS Introducción El sida consiste en la incapacidad del sistema inmunitario para hacer frente a las infecciones y otros procesos patológicos, y se desarrolla cuando el nivel de Linfocitos T CD4 desciende por debajo de 200 células por mililitro de sangre. Normalmente, los glóbulos blancos y anticuerpos atacan y destruyen a cualquier organismo extraño que entra al cuerpo humano. Esta respuesta es coordinada por un tipo de células llamados linfocitos CD4. Desafortunadamente, el VIH ataca específicamente a las células que expresan el receptor CD4, una de las más importantes son los linfocitos T CD4+ y entra en ellos. Una vez dentro, el virus transforma su material genético de cadena simple (ARN) a uno de cadena doble (ADN) para incorporarlo al material genético propio del huésped (persona infectada) y lo utiliza para replicarse o hacer copias de sí mismo. Cuando las nuevas copias del virus salen de las células a la sangre, buscan a otras células para atacar. Mientras, las células de donde salieron mueren. Este ciclo se repite una y otra vez. Para defenderse de esta producción de virus, el sistema inmune de una persona produce muchas células CD4 diariamente. Paulatinamente el número de células CD4 disminuye, por lo que la persona sufre de inmunodeficiencia, lo cual significa que la persona no puede defenderse de otros virus, bacterias, hongos y parásitos que causan enfermedades, lo que deja a la persona susceptible de sufrir enfermedades que una persona sana sería capaz de enfrentar, como la neumonía atípica y la meningitis atípica. Estas enfermedades son principalmente infecciones oportunistas. Dado que el organismo posee mecanismos de control de crecimiento celular dependiente de células CD4, la destrucción progresiva de éstas células ocasionará que estos mecanismos no sean adecuadamente regulados, lo que origina en consecuencia la presencia de algunas neoplasias (cáncer) que no ocurrirían en personas «sanas». El VIH, además, es capaz de infectar células cerebrales, causando algunas afecciones neurológicas. Como en los demás retrovirus, la información genética del virus está en forma de ARN, que contiene las «instrucciones» para la síntesis de proteínas estructurales, las cuales al unirse conformarán al nuevo virus (virión); es decir sus características hereditarias, que le son necesarias para replicarse. Habitualmente, en la naturaleza el ADN o ácido desoxirribonucleico es una fuente de material genético desde la que se producirá una copia simple de ARN, pero en el caso del VIH, éste logra invertir el sentido de la información, produciendo ADN a partir de su simple copia de ARN, operación que se denomina transcripción inversa, característica de los retrovirus. El virus inserta su información genética en el mecanismo de reproducción de la célula (núcleo celular), gracias a la acción de la transcriptasa reversa. Categorías clínicas En la siguiente tabla se contemplan los diferentes estados de la infección por VIH. *'Categoría A': pacientes con infección primaria o asintomáticos. *'Categoría B': pacientes que presentan o hayan presentado síntomas que no pertenecen a la categoría C, pero que están relacionados con la infección de VIH: **Angiomatosis bacilar. **Candidiasis vulvo-vaginal, o candidiasis oral resistente al tratamiento. **Displasia de cérvix uterino o carcinoma de cérvix no invasivo. **Enfermedad pélvica inflamatoria (EPI). **Fiebre menor a 38,5 ºC o diarrea, de más de un mes de duración. **Herpes zóster (más de un episodio, o un episodio con afección de más de un dermatoma. **Leucoplasia oral vellosa. **Neuropatía periférica. **Púrpura trombocitopénica idiopática (PTI). *'Categoría C': pacientes que presentan o hayan presentado algunas complicaciones incluidas en la definición de sida de 1987 de la OMS: **'Infecciones oportunistas:' ***Infecciones bacterianas: ****Septicemia por Salmonella recurrente (diferente a Salmonella typhy). ****Tuberculosis. ****Infección por el complejo Mycobacterium avium (MAI). ****Infecciones por micobacterias atípicas. ***Infecciones víricas: ****Infección por citomegalovirus (retinitis o diseminada). ****Infección por el virus del herpes simple (VHS tipos 1 y 2), puede ser crónica o en forma de bronquitis, neumonitis o esofagitis. ***Infecciones fúngicas: ****Aspergilosis. ****Candidiasis, tanto diseminada como del esófago, tráquea o pulmones. ****Coccidiodomicosis, extrapulmonar o diseminada. ****Criptococcosis extrapulmonar. ****Histoplasmosis, ya sea diseminada o extrapulmonar. ***Infecciones por protozoos: ****Neumonía por Pneumocystis jiroveci. ****Toxoplasmosis neurológica ****Criptosporidiosis intestinal crónica. ****Isosporiasis intestinal crónica. :*'Procesos cronificados:' bronquitis y neumonía. :*'Procesos asociados directamente con el VIH:' :**Demencia relacionada con el VIH (encefalopatía por VIH). :**Leucoencefalopatía multifocal progresiva. :**Síndrome de desgaste o wasting syndrome. :*'Procesos tumorales:' :**Sarcoma de Kaposi. :**Linfoma de Burkitt. :**Otros linfomas no-Hogdkin, especialmente linfoma inmunoblástico, linfoma cerebral primario o linfoma de células B. :**Carcinoma invasivo de cérvix. El VIH se multiplica, después de la fase aguda primaria de la infección, en los órganos linfoides, sobrecargándolos con un esfuerzo que termina por provocar una reducción severa de la producción de linfocitos. El debilitamiento de las defensas abre la puerta al desarrollo de infecciones oportunistas por bacterias, hongos, protistas y virus. En muchos casos los microorganismos responsables están presentes desde antes, pero desarrollan una enfermedad sólo cuando dejan de ser contenidos por los mecanismos de inmunidad celular que el VIH destruye. Ninguna de estas enfermedades agrede sólo a los VIH positivos, pero algunas eran casi desconocidas antes de la epidemia de VIH y en muchos casos las variantes que acompañan o definen al sida son diferentes por su desarrollo o su epidemiología. Historia La era del sida empezó oficialmente el 5 de junio de 1981, cuando el Center for Disease Control and Prevention (Centro para la prevención y control de enfermedades) de Estados Unidos convocó una conferencia de prensa donde describió cinco casos de neumonía por Pneumocystis carinii en Los ÁngelesMorbility and Mortality Weekly Report, June 5, 1981. Al mes siguiente se constataron varios casos de sarcoma de Kaposi, un tipo de cáncer de piel. Las primeras constataciones de estos casos fueron realizadas por el Dr. Michael Gottlieb de San Francisco. Pese a que los médicos conocían tanto la neumonía por Pneumocystis carinii como el sarcoma de Kaposi, la aparición conjunta de ambos en varios pacientes les llamó la atención. La mayoría de estos pacientes eran hombres homosexuales sexualmente activos, muchos de los cuales también sufrían de otras enfermedades crónicas que más tarde se identificaron como infecciones oportunistas. Las pruebas sanguíneas que se les hicieron a estos pacientes mostraron que carecían del número adecuado de un tipo de células sanguíneas llamadas T CD4+. La mayoría de estos pacientes murieron en pocos meses. Por la aparición de unas manchas de color rosáceo en el cuerpo del infectado, la prensa comenzó a llamar al sida «peste rosa», debido a esto se confundió, y se le atribuyó a los homosexuales, aunque pronto se hizo notar que también la padecían los inmigrantes haitianos en Estados Unidos, los usuarios de drogas inyectables, los receptores de transfusiones sanguíneas y las mujeres heterosexuales. En 1982, la nueva enfermedad fue bautizada oficialmente con el nombre de Acquired Immune Deficiency Syndrome (AIDS). Hasta 1984 se sostuvieron distintas teorías sobre la posible causa del sida. La teoría con más apoyo planteaba que el sida era causado por un virus. La evidencia que apoyaba esta teoría era, básicamente, epidemiológica. En 1983 un grupo de nueve hombres homosexuales con sida de Los Ángeles, que habían tenido parejas sexuales en común, incluyendo a otro hombre en Nueva York que mantuvo relaciones sexuales con tres de ellos, sirvieron como base para establecer un patrón de contagio típico de las enfermedades infecciosas. Otras teorías sugieren que el sida surge a causa del excesivo uso de drogas y de la alta actividad sexual con diferentes parejas. También se planteó que la inoculación de semen en el recto durante el sexo anal combinado con el uso de inhalantes con nitrito (poppers) producía supresión del sistema inmune. Pocos especialistas tomaron en serio estas teorías, aunque algunas personas todavía las promueven y niegan que el sida sea producto de la infección del VIH. La teoría más reconocida actualmente, sostiene que el VIH proviene de un virus llamado «virus de inmunodeficiencia en simios» (SIV, en inglés), el cual es idéntico al VIH y causa síntomas similares al sida en otros primates. En 1984, dos científicos, el Dr. Robert Gallo en los Estados Unidos y el profesor Luc Montagnier en Francia, aislaron de manera independiente el virus que causaba el sida. Luego de una disputa prolongada, accedieron a compartir el crédito por el descubrimiento. En 1986 el virus fue denominado VIH (virus de inmunodeficiencia humana). El descubrimiento del virus permitió el desarrollo de un anticuerpo, el cual se comenzó a utilizar para identificar dentro de los grupos de riesgo a los infectados. También permitió empezar investigaciones sobre posibles tratamientos y una vacuna. En esos tiempos las víctimas del sida eran aisladas por la comunidad, los amigos e incluso la familia. Los niños que tenían sida no eran aceptados por las escuelas debido a las protestas de los padres de otros niños; éste fue el caso del joven estadounidense Ryan White. La gente temía acercarse a los infectados ya que pensaban que el VIH podía contagiarse por un contacto casual como dar la mano, abrazar, besar o compartir utensilios con un infectado. En un principio la comunidad homosexual fue culpada de la aparición y posterior expansión del sida en Occidente. Incluso algunos grupos religiosos llegaron a decir que el sida era un castigo de Dios a los homosexuales (esta creencia aún es popular entre ciertas minorías de creyentes cristianos y musulmanes). Otros señalan que el estilo de vida «depravado» de los homosexuales era responsable de la enfermedad. Aunque en un principio el sida se expandió más deprisa a través de las comunidades homosexuales y que la mayoría de los que padecían la enfermedad en occidente eran homosexuales, esto se debía, en parte, a que en esos tiempos no era común el uso del condón entre homosexuales, por considerarse que éste era sólo un método anticonceptivo. Por otro lado, la difusión del mismo en África fue principalmente por vía heterosexual.Sida en AfricaArticulo referente a un estudio publicado en Lancet donde se afirma primera vía de contagio es heterosexual, y la tasa más alta es dentro del matrimonio. El sida pudo expandirse rápidamente al concentrarse la atención sólo en los homosexuales, esto contribuyó a que la enfermedad se extendiera sin control entre heterosexuales, particularmente en África, el Caribe y luego en Asia. Gracias a la disponibilidad de tratamiento antirretrovirales, las personas con VIH pueden llevar una vida normal, la correspondiente a una enfermedad crónica, sin las infecciones oportunistas características del sida no tratado. Los antirretrovirales están disponibles mayormente en los países desarrollados. Su disponibilidad en los países en desarrollo está creciendo, sobre todo en América Latina; pero en África, Asia y Europa Oriental muchas personas todavía no tienen acceso a esos medicamentos, por lo cual desarrollan las infecciones oportunistas y mueren algunos años después de la seroconversión. Conocimiento actual de la enfermedad El VIH está emparentado con otros virus que causan enfermedades parecidas al sida. Se cree que este virus se transfirió de los animales a los humanos a comienzos del siglo XX. Existen dos virus diferenciados que causan sida en los seres humanos, el VIH-1 y el VIH-2. Del primero la especie reservorio son los chimpancés, de cuyo virus propio, el SIVcpz, deriva. El VIH-2 procede del SIVsm, propio de una especie de monos de África Occidental. En ambos casos la transmisión entre especies se ha producido varias veces, pero la actual pandemia resulta de la extensión del grupo M del VIH-1, procedente según estimaciones de una infección producida en África Central, donde el virus manifiesta la máxima diversidad, en la primera mitad del siglo XX. La pandemia actual arrancó en África Central, pero pasó inadvertida mientras no empezó a afectar a población de países ricos, en los que la inmunosupresión del sida no podía confundirse fácilmente con depauperación debida a otras causas, sobre todo para sistemas médicos y de control de enfermedades muy dotados de recursos. La muestra humana más antigua que se sepa que contiene VIH fue tomada en 1959 a un marino británico, quien aparentemente la contrajo en lo que ahora es la República Democrática del Congo. Otras muestras que contenían el virus fueron encontradas en un hombre estadounidense que murió en 1969 y en un marino noruego en 1976. Se cree que el virus se contagió a través de actividad sexual, posiblemente a través de prostitutas, en las áreas urbanas de África. A medida que los primeros infectados viajaron por el mundo, fueron llevando la enfermedad a varias ciudades de distintos continentes. En la actualidad, la manera más común en que se transmite el VIH es a través de actividad sexual desprotegida y al compartir agujas entre usuarios de drogas inyectables. El virus también puede ser transmitido desde una madre embarazada a su hijo (transmisión vertical). En el pasado también se transmitió el sida a través de transfusiones de sangre y el uso de productos derivados de ésta para el tratamiento de la hemofilia o por el uso compartido de material médico sin esterilizar; sin embargo, hoy en día esto ocurre muy raramente, salvo lo último en regiones pobres, debido a los controles realizados sobre estos productos. No todos los pacientes infectados con el virus VIH tienen sida. El criterio para diagnosticar el sida puede variar de región en región, pero el diagnóstico típicamente requiere: *Un recuento absoluto de las células T CD4 menor a 200 por milímetro cúbico, o *La presencia de alguna de las infecciones oportunistas típicas, causadas por agentes incapaces de producir enfermedad en personas sanas. La persona infectada por el VIH es denominada «seropositiva» o «VIH positivo» (VIH+) y a los no infectados se les llama «seronegativos» o «VIH negativo» (VIH–). La mayoría de las personas seropositivas no saben que lo son. La infección primaria por VIH es llamada «seroconversión» y puede ser acompañada por una serie de síntomas inespecíficos, parecidos a los de una gripe, por ejemplo, fiebre, dolores musculares y articulares, dolor de garganta y ganglios linfáticos inflamados. En esta etapa el infectado es más transmisor que en cualquier otra etapa de la enfermedad, ya que la cantidad de virus en su organismo es la más alta que alcanzará. Esto se debe a que todavía no se desarrolla por completo la respuesta inmunológica del huésped. No todos los recién infectados con VIH padecen de estos síntomas y finalmente todos los individuos se vuelven asintomáticos. .]] Durante la etapa asintomática, cada día se producen varios miles de millones de virus VIH, lo cual se acompaña de una disminución de las células T CD4+. El virus no sólo se encuentra en la sangre, sino en todo el cuerpo, particularmente en los ganglios linfáticos, el cerebro y las secreciones genitales. El tiempo que demora el diagnóstico de sida desde la infección inicial del virus VIH es variable. Algunos pacientes desarrollan algún síntoma de inmunosupresión muy pocos meses después de haber sido infectados, mientras que otros se mantienen asintomáticos hasta 20 años. La razón por la que algunos pacientes no desarrollan la enfermedad y por que hay tanta variabilidad interpersonal en el avance de la enfermedad, todavía es objeto de estudio. El tiempo promedio entre la infección inicial y el desarrollo del sida varía entre ocho a diez años en ausencia de tratamiento. Teorías disidentes Existe un grupo minoritario de científicos y activistas surgido en la década del 80 que cuestiona la conexión entre el VIH y el sida, e incluso la misma existencia del virus. También ponen en tela de juicio la validez de los métodos de prueba actuales. Estos disidentes alegan que no son invitados a las conferencias sobre la enfermedad y que no reciben apoyo monetario para sus investigaciones. Miembros significados de este movimiento son el Profesor de Biología molecular y celular Peter Duesberg, el matemático Serge Lang, la Física médica Eleni Papadopulos-Eleopulos, el biólogo molecular Harvey Bialy, el químico experto en inhibidores de la proteasa David Rasnick y los Premios Nobel Kary Mullis (Química en 1993) y Walter Gilbert (Química 1980). Parte de estos científicos disidentes acusan a los científicos del sida ortodoxos de incompetencia científica y fraude deliberado. Según estos disidentes, los tratamientos aceptados oficialmente provocarían el sida (http://free-news.org/JGB_al_Fiscal_dic2001.htm). Según ellos, esta afirmación se ve respaldada por la farmacocinética de los medicamentos, y puede ser comprobada con una lectura cuidadosa de los prospectos. Posición con mayor consenso en la comunidad científica Dentro de la comunidad científica existe un gran consenso sobre VIH/Sida. Y aunque todavía existen varios aspectos de la enfermedad que se desconocen, se considera que la información que establece la relación causal entre el VIH y el sida es contundente. Las teorías disidentes son calificadas de pseudocientíficas por la mayoría de la comunidad científica al negar la existencia de lo que se considera gran cantidad de evidencia empírica que refuta sus hipótesis. Consideran además que las hipótesis no cumplen requisitos científicos básicos: no cumplen la estrategia científica de la navaja de Occam, no aportan evidencia empírica que demuestre anomalías en las teorías consolidadas, eligen la evidencia de manera selectiva para validar las hipótesis y se basan en conocimientos obsoletos sobre virología. Gran parte de la comunidad científica cree que la posición de aquellos que niegan la existencia del VIH o su relación con la enfermedad va en desmedro de la adopción de medidas preventivas y terapéuticas adecuadas, un ejemplo de ello fue la crisis humanitaria que sufrió Sudáfrica, tras el apoyo de estas teorías. En respuesta a las hipótesis de los disidentes del sida, en julio del 2000, más de 5000 científicos firmaron una declaración, conocida como la declaración de Durban, que tuvo como objetivo difundir en lenguaje comprensible los datos considerados como más probados sobre la enfermedad.aisd.org Declaración de Durban (inglés) Según los partidarios de la teoría mayoritariamente aceptada, los partidarios de las teorías disidentes no ofrecen explicaciones científicamente convincentes de por qué muchos seropositivos desarrollan sida antes de empezar con el tratamiento, al cual suelen atribuir el síndrome. Los partidarios de las teorías disidentes dan varias explicaciones (consideradas como poco serias y faltas de evidencias) para la aparición del sida en individuos que no han empezado el tratamiento: *Peter Duesberg lo explica mediante una inmunosupresión provocada por drogas "recreativas"`. http://duesberg.com/papers/1998%20Dues%20&%20Ras,%20Genetica-textfile.pdf “The AIDS dilemma: Drug Diseases Blamed on a Passenger Virus”. Publicado en la revista Genetica 104: 85-132, 1998 *Kary Mullis explica la aparición de sida en pacientes no tratados como consecuencia de una sobreestimulación del sistema inmune, consecuencia de una exposición múltiple a antígenos.Entrevista de 1993 con Kary Mullis en Repensar el sida. Lo que no os han dicho. Entrevistas con los disidentes de la hipótesis oficial. ISBN 84-88346-06-9. Mullis explica este mecanismo no como algo factual, sino como su hipótesis. Estado actual En los países occidentales el índice de infección con VIH ha disminuido ligeramente debido a la adopción de prácticas de sexo seguro por los varones homosexuales y (en menor grado) a la existencia de distribución gratuita de jeringas y campañas para educar a los usuarios de drogas inyectables acerca del peligro de compartir las jeringas. La difusión de la infección en los heterosexuales ha sido un poco más lenta de lo que originalmente se temía, posiblemente porque el VIH es ligeramente menos transmisible por las relaciones sexuales vaginales —cuando no hay otras enfermedades de transmisión sexual presentes— que lo que se creía antes. Sin embargo, desde fines de los años 1990, en algunos grupos humanos del Primer Mundo los índices de infección han empezado a mostrar signos de incremento otra vez. En el Reino Unido el número de personas diagnosticadas con VIH se incrementó un 26% desde 2000 a 2001. Las mismas tendencias se notan en EE.UU. y Australia. Esto se atribuye a que las generaciones más jóvenes no recuerdan la peor fase de la epidemia en los ochenta y se han cansado del uso del condón. El sida continúa siendo un problema entre las prostitutas y los usuarios de drogas inyectables. Por otro lado el índice de muertes debidas a enfermedades relacionadas con el sida ha disminuido en los países occidentales debido a la aparición de nuevas terapias de contención efectivas (aunque más costosas) que aplazan el desarrollo del sida. )]] en algunos países de África: ]] En países subdesarrollados, en particular en la zona central y sur de África, las malas condiciones económicas (que llevan por ejemplo a que en los centros de salud se utilicen jeringas ya usadas) y la falta de educación sexual debido a causas principalmente religiosas, dan como resultado un altísimo índice de infección (ver sida en África). En algunos países más de un cuarto de la población adulta es VIH-positiva; solamente en Botswana el índice llega al 35,8% (estimado en 1999, fuente en inglés World Press Review). La situación en Sudáfrica —con un 66% de cristianos y con el presidente Thabo Mbeki, que comparte, aunque ya no de manera oficial, la opinión de los «disidentes del sida»— se está deteriorando rápidamente. Sólo en 2002 hubo casi 4,7 millones de infecciones. Otros países donde el sida está causando estragos son Nigeria y Etiopía, con 3,7 y 2,4 millones de infectados el año 2003, respectivamente. Por otro lado, en países como Uganda, Zambia y Senegal se han iniciado programas de prevención para reducir sus índices de infección con VIH, con distintos grados de éxito. Sin embargo, hay quien pone en duda las altas tasas estimadas de incidencia de sida en África, como el médico austriaco Christian Fiala, dado que ésta se diagnostica casi siempre sin pruebas virales, debido a su coste, y basándose en síntomas no específicos que pueden ser causados por desnutrición o diarreas, o por otras enfermedades como tuberculosis. También se denuncia que las tasas están basadas más en estimaciones y presunciones que en casos diagnosticados. Éstos escépticos comentan que las muertes reales en Sudáfrica por sida son muy inferiores a las que debiera de haber por los casos estimados oficialmente, que hay países con incidencias muy altas de sida con altas tasas de crecimiento demográfico como Bostwana, o países como Uganda con altísimas tasas hace unos años, que ahora las tienen bastante bajas, tal que es imposible que haya bajado tan drásticamente. Las tasas de infección de VIH también han aumentado en Asia, con cerca de 7,5 millones de infectados en el año 2003. En julio de 2003, se estimaba que había 4,6 millones de infectados en India, lo cual constituye aproximadamente el 0,9% de la población adulta económicamente activa. En China, la cantidad de infectados se estimaba entre 1 y 1,5 millones, aunque algunos creen que son aún más los infectados. Por otra parte, en países como Tailandia y Camboya se ha mantenido constante la tasa de infección por VIH en los últimos años. Recientemente ha habido preocupación respecto al rápido crecimiento del sida en la Europa oriental y Asia central, donde se estima que había 1,7 millones de infectados a Enero de 2004. La tasa de infección del VIH ha ido en aumento desde mediados de los 1990s, debido a un colapso económico y social, aumento del número de usuarios de drogas inyectables y aumento del número de prostitutas. En Rusia se reportaron 257.000 casos en 2004 de acuerdo a información de la Organización Mundial de la Salud; en el mismo país existían 15.000 infectados en 1995 y 190.000 en 2002. Algunos afirman que el número real es cinco veces el estimado, es decir, cerca de un millón. Ucrania y Estonia también han visto aumentar el número de infectados, con estimaciones de 500.000 y 3.700 a comienzos de 2004, respectivamente. Las mujeres y el SIDA Según el Fondo de las Naciones Unidas para las Mujeres (UNIFEM, a pesar de que la infección del VIH comenzó concentrándose básicamente en hombres, a día de hoy, las mujeres suponen el 50% de las personas infectadas con el VIH. Incluso en regiones como el África Subsahariana, las mujeres representan el 60% del total de la población con VIH. Prevención ]] La única causa de la transmisión es el intercambio de fluidos corporales, en particular la sangre y las secreciones genitales. El virus VIH no se puede transmitir por la respiración, la saliva, el contacto casual por el tacto, dar la mano, abrazar, besar en la mejilla, masturbarse mutuamente con otra persona o compartir utensilios como vasos, tazas o cucharas. En cambio es teóricamente posible que el virus se transmita entre personas a través del beso boca a boca, si ambas personas tienen llagas sangrantes o encías llagadas, pero ese caso no ha sido documentado y además es considerado muy improbable, ya que la saliva contiene concentraciones mucho más bajas que por ejemplo el semen, y también porque la saliva tiene propiedades antivirales que hacen que destruya al VIH. Penetración La infección por VIH por las relaciones sexuales ha sido comprobado de hombre a mujer, de mujer a hombre, de mujer a mujer y de hombre a hombre. El uso de condones de látex se recomienda para todo tipo de actividad sexual que incluya penetración. Es importante enfatizar que se debe usar el condón hecho del material látex, pues otro condón (de carnero) que existe en el mercado, hecho a base de material orgánico, no es efectivo para la prevención. Los condones tienen una tasa estimada del 90-95% de efectividad para evitar el embarazo o el contagio de enfermedades, y usado correctamente, esto es, bien conservado, abierto con cuidado y correctamente colocado, es el mejor medio de protección contra la transmisión del VIH. Se ha demostrado repetidamente que el VIH no pasa efectivamente a través de los condones de látex intactos. El sexo anal, debido a la delicadeza de los tejidos del ano y la facilidad con la que se llagan, se considera la actividad sexual de más riesgo. Por eso los condones se recomiendan también para el sexo anal. El condón se debe usar una sola vez, tirándolo a la basura y usando otro condón cada vez. Debido al riesgo de rasgar (tanto el condón como la piel y la mucosa de la paredes vaginales y anales) se recomienda el uso de lubricantes con base acuosa. La vaselina y los lubricantes basados en aceite o petróleo no deben usarse con los condones porque debilitan el látex y lo vuelven propenso a rasgarse. Sexo oral En términos de trasmisión del VIH, se considera que el sexo oral tiene menos riesgos que el vaginal o el anal. Sin embargo, la relativa falta de investigación definitiva sobre el tema, sumada a información pública de dudosa veracidad e influencias culturales, han llevado a que muchos crean, de manera incorrecta, que el sexo oral es seguro. Aunque el factor real de trasmisión oral del VIH no se conoce aún con precisión, hay casos documentados de transmisión a través de sexo oral por inserción y por recepción (en hombres). Un estudio concluyó que el 7,8% de hombres recientemente infectados en San Francisco probablemente recibieron el virus a través del sexo oral. Sin embargo, un estudio de hombres españoles que tuvieron sexo oral con compañeros VIH+ a sabiendas de ello no identificó ningún caso de trasmisión oral. Parte de la razón por la cual esa evidencia es conflictiva es porque identificar los casos de transmisión oral es problemático. La mayoría de las personas VIH+ tuvieron otros tipos de actividad sexual antes de la infección, por lo cual se hace difícil o imposible aislar la transmisión oral como factor. Factores como las úlceras bucales, etc., también son difíciles de aislar en la transmisión entre personas "sanas". Se recomienda usualmente no permitir el ingreso de semen o fluido pre-seminal en la boca. El uso de condones para el sexo oral (o protector dental para el cunnilingus) reduce aún más el riesgo potencial. El condón que haya sido utilizado ya para la práctica del sexo oral, debe desecharse. En caso de que exista coito posterior, se utilizará un nuevo profiláctico; ya que las microlesiones que se producen en el látex por el roce con las piezas dentarias, permiten el paso del virus. Vía parenteral Se sabe que el VIH se transmite cuando se comparten agujas entre usuarios de drogas inyectables, y éste es uno de las maneras más comunes de transmisión. Todas las organizaciones de prevención del sida advierten a los usuarios de drogas que no compartan agujas, y que usen una aguja nueva o debidamente esterilizada para cada inyección. Los centros y profesionales del cuidado de la salud y de las adicciones disponen de información sobre la limpieza de agujas con lejía. En los Estados Unidos y en otros países occidentales están disponibles agujas gratis en algunas ciudades, en lugares de intercambio de agujas, donde se reciben nuevas a cambio de las usadas, o en sitios de inyecciones seguras. Los trabajadores médicos pueden prevenir la extensión del VIH desde pacientes a trabajadores y de paciente a paciente, siguiendo normas universales de asepsia o aislamiento contra sustancias corporales, tales como el uso de guantes de látex cuando se ponen inyecciones o se manejan desechos o fluidos corporales, y lavándose las manos frecuentemente. El riesgo de infectarse con el virus VIH a causa de un pinchazo con una aguja que ha sido usada en una persona infectada es menor de 1 entre 200. Una apropiada profilaxis pos-exposición (con medicamentos anti-VIH) logra contrarrestar ese pequeño riesgo, reduciendo al mínimo la probabilidad de seroconversión. Circuncisión Un estudio de 2005 ha demostrado que estar circuncidado reduce significativamente la probabilidad de que un hombre se infecte de una mujer seropositiva por penetración vaginal. Los rumores en este sentido, producidos a partir de trabajos anteriores no concluyentes, han aumentado ya la popularidad de la circuncisión en algunas partes de África. Un trabajo relacionado estima que la circuncisión podría convertirse en un factor significativo en la lucha contra la extensión de la epidemia. Resistencia natural Investigaciones recientes confirmaron que de hecho existen personas más inmunes al Virus, debido a una mutación en el genoma llamada "CCR5-delta 32". Según se cree, habría aparecido hace 700 años, cuando la peste bubónica diezmó a Europa. La teoría dice que los organismos con ese gen impiden que el virus ingrese en el glóbulo blanco. Este mecanismo es análogo al de la peste negra. El VIH se desarrolla en estas personas de manera más lenta, y han sido bautizados como "no progresores a largo plazo". Saliva Después de la sangre, la saliva fue el segundo fluido del cuerpo donde el VIH se aisló. El origen del VIH salivar son los linfocitos infectados de las encías (gingiva). Estas células emigran dentro de la saliva en una tasa de un millón por minuto. Esta migración puede aumentar hasta 10 veces (diez millones de células por minuto) en enfermedades de la mucosa oral, las cuales son frecuentes en un huésped inmunodeficiente (tal como un individuo con infección por VIH). Estudios inmunocitoquímicos recientes muestran que en los pacientes con sida hay una concentración más alta de VIH en los linfocitos salivares que en los linfocitos de la sangre periférica. Esto sugiere que los linfocitos infectados reciben una estimulación antigénica por la flora oral (bacterias en la boca) lo que da lugar a una mayor expresión del virus" (A. Lisec, "Za zivot", izdanje "U pravi trenutak", Dakovo 1994. s.27O-271.) Abstinencia Los programas que preconizan la abstinencia sexual como método preventivo exclusivo no han demostrado su utilidad para disminuir el riesgo de contagio del virus.Underhill K, Montgomery P. Operario D. Sexual abstinence only programs to prevent HIV infection in high income countries: systematic review. BMJ. 2007; 335:217-8 Tratamiento Actualmente existen medicamentos, llamados antirretrovirales, que inhiben enzimas esenciales, la transcriptasa reversa, retrotranscriptasa o la proteasa, con lo que reducen la replicación del VIH. De esta manera se frena el progreso de la enfermedad y la aparición de infecciones oportunistas, así que aunque el sida no puede propiamente curarse, sí puede convertirse con el uso continuado de esos fármacos en una enfermedad crónica compatible con una vida larga y casi normal. La enzima del VIH, la retrotranscriptasa, es una enzima que convierte el ARN a ADN, por lo que se ha convertido en una de las principales dianas en los tratamientos antirretrovirales.Nuevos mecanismos de resistencia a fármacos anti-vih En el año 2007 la Agencia Europea del Medicamento (EMEA) autoriza el fármaco Atripla que combina tres de los antirretrovirales más usuales en una única pastilla. Los principios activos son el efavirenz, la emtricitabina y el disoproxilo de tenofovir. El medicamento está indicado para el tratamiento del virus-1 en adultos. La Agencia Europea del Medicamento autoriza la «polipíldora» contra el sida El común denominador de los tratamientos aplicados en la actualidad es la combinación de distintas drogas antiretrovilares, comúnmente llamada "cóctel". Estos "cócteles" reemplazaron a las terapias tradicionales de una sola droga que sólo se mantienen en el caso de las embarazadas VIH positivas. Las diferentes drogas tienden a impedir la multiplicación del virus y, hacen más lento el proceso de deterioro del sistema inmunitario. El "cóctel" se compone de dos drogas inhibidoras de la transcriptasa reversa (las drogas) AZT, DDI, DDC, 3TC y D4T) y un inhibidor de otras enzimas las proteasas. Al inhibir diferentes enzimas, las drogas intervienen en diferentes momentos del proceso de multiplicación del virus, impidiendo que dicho proceso llegue a término. La ventaja de la combinación reside, justamente, en que no se ataca al virus en un solo lugar, sino que se le dan "simultáneos y diferentes golpes". Los inhibidores de la transcriptasa inversa introducen una información genética equivocada" o "incompleta" que hace imposible la multiplicación del virus y determina su muerte Los inhibidores de las proteasas actúan en las células ya infectadas impidiendo el «ensamblaje» de las proteínas necesarias para la formación de nuevas partículas virales. Bibliografía *Sontag, Susan: El sida y sus metáforas (104 pág.). Barcelona: El Aleph, 1989. ISBN 84-7669-085-1. *Echevarría Lucas, Lucía; María José del Río Pardo, Manuel Causse del Río: El sida y sus manifestaciones oftalmológicas. Avances tras la Haart. 2006. ISBN 84-9747-116-4 *López, Liliana: ¿Se puede prevenir el sida?. Madrid: Biblioteca Nueva. 2004. ISBN 84-9742-315-1. *Irwin, Alexander, Joyce Millen, Dorothy Fallows, Fernando Aguiar González: Sida global: verdades y mentiras: herramientas para luchar contra la pandemia del siglo XXI. Barcelona: Paidós Ibérica. 2004. ISBN 84-493-1626-X. Notas Véase también *Cáncer *Gaëtan Dugas *Luc Montagnier *Prueba de VIH *Robert Gallo *Teorías alternativas sobre el sida *VIH Enlaces externos *Actualidad.Terra.es (científicos alemanes logran destruir al virus del sida de las células;29 de junio de 2007). **IBLNews.com (ampliación de la noticia anterior). *HazteLaPrueba.info (informaciones acerca de la prueba de VIH en América Latina). *HIVMedicine.com (en español). *Nature.com (revista Nature). *ScienceMag.org (revista Science). *VivirMejor.es («Sida, qué es», información y noticias acerca del sida). *PortalSIDA (Información sobre VIH/SIDA en español) Categoría:Síndromes Categoría:Inmunodeficiencias Categoría:Enfermedades infecciosas Categoría:Enfermedades de transmisión sexual